oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fōine
| image = | jname = フォーいね | rname = Fōine | ename = | race = (Weasel Mink) | first = Adventures Black #001 | affiliation = (formerly) |occupation = Unknown |alias = Kamaitachi(かまいたち;Kamaitachi) | epithet = Sake Hunter(さけのりょうし;Sake no Ryōshi) | jva = Jun Fukuyama | Funi eva = Ivan Gom | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | age = Unknown | birth = May 20 | height = 167 cm | weight = 63kg | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = | dfename = Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Racoon Dog | dfmeaning = Dog; Monster raccoon dog | dftype = }} (フォーいね;Fōine) also known among the masses as Kamaitachi(かまいたち;Kamaitachi) is a member of the being a Weasel-Mink.He is a traveler of the Seas and known for hijacking Ships trying to steal Sake earning him the epithet Sake Hunter(さけのりょうし;Sake no Ryōshi). Fōine is also a consumer of the -type , , making him a Tanuki-Weasel Mink(たぬき-いたち ミンク;Tanuki-Itachi Minku). Background Fōine was born to Arēa and Almond, two Minks that resided in the in on top of the travelling Elephant. Fōine was born culturing the pride of the Minks and learning the secret arts of . His father Almond like many of his ancestors had a close relationship with the ruling family of the - the . Fōine's childhood was a quiet one, he had only one close friend among the bunch, a Sheep Mink named Cotton Candy with whom he shared a considerable amount of time doing Mink Work. They also shared the same dream, to be top assassins which they grew fond of after reading a lot of comics. To this end, they always trained together whenever they had time. Days, Months and Years passed and their friendship grew, until one day when Cotton Candy's family had received a mission to travel the seas. Disheartened, Fōine, wanted to tag along but was rejected to do so by his own father Almond. Time skipped to years and Zō Island was invaded by outsiders for the first time in several years and for Fōine it was the first time he was called to repulse an outsider invasion. Fōine fought bravely against the invaders, an alliance of several Pirate Crews known as the Blood Party. In the front lines, Fōine displayed an amazing set of skills against opponents who were aware of his and his races electrical powers. It was until, Fōine faced a familiar foe, an old friend, Cotton Candy, who after their departure had joined the Pirate Crew. Awestruck by the revelations, Fōine was crippled psychologically despite continuing to fight, until one of the Minks restrained him and brought him back to their hideout. The War ended after nine days when the Pirates retreated to the seas along with Cotton Candy. The Mink soon faced another dilemma as his father who asked his aid in a new mission soon after the war. He travelled with his father to the Wano Country to help the Daimyō fight off against one of the rebellions within the country that was caused by Pirates. For Fōine it was his first time away from Zunisha. On the way, Fōine's team was attacked by a Pirate Crew, which they quickly defeated and Fōine set off to the Pirate Ships kitchen along with Almond in order to gather food for the rest of the journey. Among the food supply was a black spotted blue apple, the Devil Fruit, , which Fōine ate out of admiration, unaware of the consequences. When noticed by his father, Almond, who immediately began to lecture his son, for the sin he committed. The Rest of the journey was a storm for the Minks as they puzzled over trying to make Fōine use his new abilities, that is an actual storm hit their ship breaking it apart. Grabbing on to any floating piece of wood or barrel, the Minks got separated. Fōine hid inside a tea kettle having learnt of the curse he had brought on himself after consuming the devil fruit. Floating on the Teakettle for what appeared to be days and nights, he was finally rescued by an Ship of Monks, who fished him out, the sight of Monks caused the Weasel to change his appearance to that of a Tanuki (Racoon Dog), an ability that stemmed from his consumption of the Devil Fruit. Fōine explained his circumstances to the Monks, was drifted to their homeland, an undisclosed island in the New World. The Monks seemingly knew about the existence of the Devil Fruits and helped in Fōine's training. After the passage of an undisclosed duration of time, Fōine heard from the newspapers about an ongoing war in the Wano Country and disclosed his desire to help the Country. Bidding a thankful farewell to the Monks, Fōine made his journey to the Land of Samurai and Shinobi. Entering through one of the secret passages he was informed long back by his father, Almond, the Weasel Mink made his way immediately to the front ranks, swiftly killing through the enemies with his speed and sickle. Fōine became reminiscent as he saw his old foes and an old friend, Cotton Candy. His entrance into the war came unplanned to both the Wano Citizens and the rebellious pirates, and the latter was forced to retreat. Fōine's actions during the war, made him respected as the Kamaitachi(かまいたち; Kamaitachi). Fōine's resolution had not come to an end, after a brief reunion with his family and friends, Fōine took control of a small ship and raced the seas in search of Cotton Candy. His Devil Fruit making him obsessed with sake, a habit, which the Monks could not control, made him attack ships of both Pirates and Marines alike, stealing Sake and other alcoholic beverages in order to quench his obsession earning him an undesired epithet Sake Hunter(さけのりょうし; Sake no Ryōshi). Personality Like other Minks, Fōine's personality can be traced back to the personality of the Mammal he is based off - the Weavel and due to the influence of his Devil Fruit, he is somewhat influenced by the trait of a Tanuki - especially its love for Sake. Like all other Minks, Fōine takes pride in his fur and his claws which he mentions can clash head-on with steel. Fōine has the Minks habit of adding "-Gara", mid-sentence, usually attached to a pronoun (e.g.:you-gara). Weasels being carnivores, Fōine is regarded by the other Minks as a "Canine Mink" (犬のミンク Inu no Minku), which he takes a pride in and thinks of himself as on a higher level than other non-Canine Minks but also shares an animosity against other larger and more powerful "Canine Mink" (犬のミンク Inu no Minku) based on Lions and Tigers. Fōine is obedient to the other Minks and Monks that took care of him, which displays his good side, but once in battle or in the open seas, Fōine is more of a chaotic individual, rushing into adventure and open challenges, this trait of his, was sealed by the Monks, and he learnt to be cautious and strategic. Fōine, overall, as shown good use of tactical and operational intelligence but lacking in the strategic department. Fōine will camouflage his knowledge to suit his advantage. A habitual liar, his sincere influences make it hard to observe his actual intentions. He has no doubts about his behaviour since he believes that the end justifies the means. Fōine loves sake and he would kill for it, a trait born from his consumption of the Bake-danuki devil fruit. Fōine as shown a selfish side and seldom shows respect to others whom he considers not powerful than him, however for people he might need the use of, Fōine can be considered friendly. Appearance Abiities and Powers Physical Abilities Like all Minks, Fōine is a warrior from birth, his physical abilities optimized to the best his species could offer due to the rigorous training and battle simulations he underwent as a kit. Fōine's most amazing trait is his flexibility, as he is considered the flexible of all Minks, as he can bend and twist his body without the fear of breaking bones as if he was made of rubber or the like. Fōine's teeth are well accustomed to bite through wood and few metals. Fōine is agile and can balance himself easily on a strand of thread is capable of seeing clearly in low light conditions or even total darkness somewhat being used to the foggy condition in Zō. Fōine's claws have shown to clash with steel, and he is shown using it in places where he was forced to fight without his Scythes. Fōine is shown to have the speed of the wind, even outmatching Taiga who was shown to rival speeds of Soru Users. He also possesses extremely quick recovery rates and a strong metabolism. Fōine is shown to be incredibly stealthy and his feet produces no sound while walking, which he uses to steal alcohol from the most secure places having joked that he could even steal sake from Marineford. Renjutsu Fōine uses scythes for combat and is shown masterfully wielding it since he was a kit. His fighting style allows him to use three scythes at once and they are made of retractable blades which allow Fōine to carry them with ease. Sanrenryū Sanrenryu (三鎌流) is a Scythe Fighting Style developed by Fōine to greatly increase the accuracy of his strikes. This can only be managed by him as he uses the huge racoon dog tail gained from the consumption of the Devil Fruit, to hold the third of the three Scythes required for the Fighting Style. Using Sanrenryū, Fōine performs a stance in which he held two scythes facing forward close to his chest, while the third scythe which faces forwards is held above his head. Sanrenryū, according to Fōine, is fighting style that more focused on power and little speed. * Three Scythe: Myriad of Wind(Sanren: Kaze no Man): It is an Advanced version of the Ichiren technique of the same name, but in which, Fōine uses three scythes to increase the power and range of his strikes. ** Three Scythe: Electric Neighbourhood It is an Advanced version of the Ichiren technique of the same name, but in which, Fōine uses three scythes to increase the power and range of his strikes. ** Three Scythe: Water-Flowing Wind It is an Advanced version of the Ichiren technique of the same name, but in which, Fōine uses three scythes to increase the power and range of his strikes. ** Three Scythe: Current It is an Advanced version of the Ichiren technique of the same name, but in which, Fōine uses three scythes to increase the power and range of his strikes. * Three Scythe: Fūjin It is an Advanced version of the Ichiren technique of the same name, but in which, Fōine uses three scythes to increase the power and range of his strikes. * Three Scythe: Raijin It is an Advanced version of the Ichiren technique of the same name, but in which, Fōine uses three scythes to increase the power and range of his strikes. Nirenryū Nirenryuu (二鎌流) is a Scythe Fighting Style mastered by Fōine prior to consumption of his Devil Fruit, in which he wields scythes one on each hand. This Style focuses more on power thus compensating the speed, Fōine can reach. * Two Scythe: Myriad of Wind(Niren: Kaze no Man): It is an Advanced version of the Ichiren technique of the same name, but in which, Fōine uses two scythes to increase the power and range of his strikes. ** Two Scythe: Electric Neighbourhood It is an Advanced version of the Ichiren technique of the same name, but in which, Fōine uses two scythes to increase the power and range of his strikes. ** Two Scythe: Water-Flowing Wind It is an Advanced version of the Ichiren technique of the same name, but in which, Fōine uses two scythes to increase the power and range of his strikes. ** Two Scythe: Current It is an Advanced version of the Ichiren technique of the same name, but in which, Fōine uses two scythes to increase the power and range of his strikes. * Two Scythe: Fūjin It is an Advanced version of the Ichiren technique of the same name, but in which, Fōine uses two scythes to increase the power and range of his strikes. * Two Scythe: Raijin It is an Advanced version of the Ichiren technique of the same name, but in which, Fōine uses two scythes to increase the power and range of his strikes. Ichirenryū Ichirenryū(一鎌流; One Scythe Style) is a fighting style developed by Fōine that revolves around the use of scythe, because of using only a single scythe unlike his other multi-scythe styles, Fōine use of this style focuses on max speed and deprives him of a hitting efficiency or power. However, to maximize the accuracy of the hit, Fōine uses a scythe with three blades which he calls the Triple-Bladed Scythe. * One Scythe: Myriad of Wind(一鎌; Ichiren: Kaze no Man): By spinning his Scythe in a clockwise direction, Fōine summons a vortex of wind, which acts his dominion. The Vortex is powerful enough to uproot trees and damage buildings and blow away anybody caught in its vicinity. Furthermore, being able to ride the wind, Fōine's speed and reflex allow him to be anywhere within the vortex and slice the opponent with his Scythes, earning a sight similar to that of a real Kamaitachi. The Vortex of wind may sometimes be occupied with razor winds, sharp enough to cut whatever is being trapped within the vortex. ** One Scythe: Electric Neighbourhood Using One Scythe: Myriad of Wind, Fōine flows electricity from his Electro to the scythes, releasing spikes of electricity within the vortex shocking anyone caught within the onslaught of the wind. ** One Scythe: Water-Flowing Wind Using One Scythe: Myriad of Wind on the open seas, or any large bodies of water, Fōine uses the wind vortex generated to disturb the water and make a wave of water that crushes through enemy ships and drowns any miserable victims. ** One Scythe: Current A Combination of One Scythe: Electric Neighbourhood and One Scythe: Water-Flowing Wind, in which Fōine uses the water to greatly amplify the destructive potential of his electricity. * One Scythe: Fūjin Fōine swings his Scythe in a manner to launch a series of razor winds at his target. * One Scythe: Raijin Fōine swings his Scythe which is amplified by the electricity of his electro in a manner to launch a series of spikes of electricity at his target. Electro As a Mink, Fōine can produce and channel electricity in and around his body to shock people upon contact. Fōine's most efficient capability is his ability to flow this electricity through weapons such has his Scythes. Using this ability, Fōine can cover his entire body with electricity creating an armour of sorts, while also enhancing his physical skills. Fōine can the electricity to enhance the sharpness of his claws which allow him to clash with swords. He is also seen shooting slashes made out of the electricity using his scythes towards the target. Fōine has also shown resistant to electric shocks, whether it is due to his Electro powers or some other means is unknown. Life Return Devil Fruit }} Fōine ate the , a during one of Mink travels to Wano Island. Eating the fruit unknowing of its status, Fōine found himself in an awkward position and became a Tanuki-Weasel Mink(たぬき-いたち ミンク; Tanuki-Itachi Minku). Being a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit, the fruit rarer than the -types, Fōine is shown to have access to several abilities of the Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that fall under Paramecia category. Being a Tanuki-Weasel, Fōine is granted the ability to become a Bakedanuki, a Monster Racoon Dog from Japanese legends at will, giving him the strengths and powers of a monster racoon dog. Along with a physical appearance of a Bakedanuki, Fōine gains a massive physical boost, similar to other Zoan users. Fōine can transform into several of the Zoans hybrid forms at will, and even shown transforming only his tail into that of a Tanuki's tail in order to use his Sanrenryū techniques. The Special ability of this fruit is that it allows Fōine to transform leaves into specific objects that he has seen with his own eyes. This Devil fruit ability was partially demonstrated by a pen turned Tanuki, , who used to write on leaves in order for the transformation to take place. Fōine, being a humanoid, is capable of transforming leaves into specific objects based on just his thoughts, showing a difference in skill between a pen and Mink. Fōine uses this ability to turn leaves into objects that aid him in day to day task and also combat-related purposes as he is shown to transform leaves into other humans and animals. Fōine can also launch the attacks of other users by unleashing them from the leaves. Image:FouineTanuki.png| Fōine's Mink-Beast Form Image:FouineBeast.png| Fōine's Beast Form Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Quotes Trivia * Kamaitachi is a phenomenon wherein one who is idle is suddenly injured as if his or her skin were cut by a scythe. In the past, this was thought to be "the deed of an invisible yōkai weasel". * The Monks saving the Tanuki-Weasel from the Tea-kettle is an abstract taken from the folklore tale Bunbuku Chagama. * Fōine name is French for "Weasel". * Like many characters, Fōine has a distinct laugh (itaitaita) ** "Ita" could be taken from the Japanese word for Weasel, "Itachi". * Fōine likes to drink Sake and hates anything sweet. * Fōine's Blood Type is DEA 1.1. * Fōine's hobbies are drinking sake and polishing his sickle. Category:Characters Category:Mink Tribe Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Users